Due to ever-changing technology, electronic products nowadays are indispensable to human beings' daily life. Heat is always generated from electronic products in operation and thus dissipated with a heat-dissipating device. For esthetic and visual sake, a light-emitting element is mounted on the heat-dissipating device.
However, to provide a visual effect, such as a halo, on the heat-dissipating device, the prior art discloses arranging a plurality of light-emitting elements annularly on the heat-dissipating device. To this end, a specific number of light-emitting elements are required. The more bulky the heat-dissipating device, the more light-emitting elements are required, thereby adding to the manufacturing costs of the heat-dissipating device. In addition, if a small number of light-emitting elements operate in conjunction with an annular light guiding frame, the annular light guiding frame covers the light-emitting elements directly, and in consequence the brightness of the halo is unevenly distributed due to low efficiency of the light guiding process.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a light-emitting heat-dissipating device for overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.